A Stranger's Heart
by AVampireBride
Summary: A stranger comes to Walnut Grove who changes the entire out look of Mary's future. She thought she would never feel certain things again after having her heart broken. Will Mary be brave enough to take a leap of faith?
1. Anything But Goodbye

A/N: This is my telling of Mary's story. I got an idea for this after watching an episode in season 4 that developed into this. This is a partial rewrite of season 4 and what happens to Mary afterwards. Some events stay the same, some change. If you are a Mary/Adam shipper (I am myself, but I had to write this!), this may not be for you!

* * *

><p>After Ma steered the wagon around the bend in the road, Mary let out a huge sigh of relief. She was afraid he may have left long before the sun rise. She knew it was him instantly, but looked to his back pocket for his signature red handkerchief for confirmation. His tall muscular frame was walking long strides just up ahead in the dusty road. Mary's eyes ran up and down his frame from the top of his sun-bleached hat reminding her of Pa to his dusty boots that had traveled so many roads. Those boots had been to places she could only dream about, places she would never see. As they approached Mary could see him tense a bit when he heard the jingle of the horses' harnesses. Finally he stopped to receive them on the side of the brown dirt road.<p>

Mary's heart fluttered when his eyes traveled from Ma's inquisitive face to hers. At last here was Chris; the man who surprised them all by being directed to their farm by Mr. Oleson to offer his services in constructing the kitchen Pa had to leave unfinished. He was on his way back down the road to his next adventure and Mary and Ma were determined for him to come back. Oh, she made a mistake and how she wished she could take back every word. Mary was feeling things she wasn't sure she was ready to feel again.

"Sorry about last night. I said things… I'm sorry," Mary let out.

Something in his eyes came alive when she spoke those words to him, but before Chris could reply Ma began.

"We'd like you to come back. If you would."

Questions flew through Chris's mind. Should he go back? What should he expect if he did? Should he go on? Would any of it make a difference? Did Mary understand what he meant last night? Could she forgive him for the mistakes he made?

"No," he said with a bit of nervousness Mary could see in his face. When he saw this he went on. "I'm a wanderin' man! More than two weeks in one place is like a lifetime to me."

The hole in Mary's heart crumbled a little more. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here was her second chance right in front of her and it may already be taken away. Mary knew God didn't play jokes, but this was too much…

"It's because of me, isn't it?" she questioned.

"No, child, it's just me. Time for me to be moving on. That's all," was Chris's attempt to reassure her.

Child? Was a child all she was to him? Why, she was fifteen years old! Hardly a child. Some of her childhood companions were married already! Other reasons found their way to the front of her mind. Maybe he called her a child in some sort of effort to distance himself from her… from his feelings for her. Surely he must feel something. Right?

"We still owe you for your work," Ma prompted him. Mary studied his face. For a split second Chris looked down and she thought he may have changed his mind. Maybe he would come back to the farm with her Ma and all this would go away.

His decision was made.

"You don't owe me. Room and board… and a chance to get to know you all… that's payment enough," Chris resolved.

Still keeping eye contact with him, unwilling to let him slip away any sooner then she had to, Mary asked "Where will you go now?"

Chris Nelson had all he could do before he was ready to pull Mary Ingalls from the wagon seat and into his arms. He spoke his last words to Mary, in the hopes she would understand why he was going to do what he was about to do. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life. He was saying his goodbyes.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll try to find me a woman like your Ma."

All was quiet for a moment. The crickets were silent. The birds in the trees ceased singing their song. Even the wind was gone. Chris shifted his gaze from Mary's beautiful face to Ma's equally lovely one. Ma remained silent. She had a haunch, as mothers do, as to what was unfolding before her. Chris understood that Ma, at least, knew what he was hinting at. He had high hopes she would explain things to Mary and talk to her about these things when he was gone. Ma was more experienced in the ways of love. Chris saw the corners of Ma's mouth turn upward into a slight smile of validation. Glancing at Mary once more, Chris said his goodbyes one last time. He picked up his canvas bag holding his precious tools and other worldly goods and started on his way up the grassy knoll.

Mary sprung off the wagon seat with lightning speed.

"Chris! Please don't go… I-I'm sorry… really!" she cried out to him.

Chris Nelson stopped in his tracks and turned towards Mary Ingalls. "Mary, I… you know I have to go. It's time for me to move on."

"But why? You can come back to the farm and stay in the soddie until Pa comes home. Then we can all talk about this…"

"No," Chris decided. "I could never replace your Pa."

"Replace Pa? Chris, you wouldn't… please don't say goodbye. Anything but that."

"I'm sorry, Mary. Goodbye for now."

Mary watched him go and listened with a sinking heart to the song he whistled. She knew it by heart. She headed for the wagon. The moments it took her to reach the horses was the longest moment of her life. They seemed to drift on and on… She reached the wheel and climbed up to seat herself next to her mother. As Ma unwound the reins from the brake, Mary sent a fleeting look in the direction he was headed, to the man who entered her life only a few short weeks ago. Now, with the notes of Chris's tune echoing in her head, she turned towards home with Ma. Chris Nelson was leaving Walnut Grove a changed man.


	2. Someone Like Ma

"Mary? Could you come down and give me a hand please?" Ma called up to the loft.

Mary peeked her head around the stone chimney which blocked off the loft from the rest of the house. "Yes, Ma. I'll be down in a minute."

Satisfied, Ma went back to her duties in the kitchen. Mary sat at the desk where she did her homework and studying during the week and tied her hair ribbons on Sunday. The desk she shared with Laura. She examined her facial features from the line of her jaw to the rounded tip of her nose. Her long blonde hair was pinned back with her favorite hair clip. Mary's hair was the same color as Ma's; her blue eyes were the same shade as Ma's. Where his eyes like his Ma's? Or perhaps more like his Pa. No matter, as his eyes were a beautiful shade of green, while hers were just blue. Plain old boring blue. When she looked into his eyes she often found herself getting lost in them, seeing waves of the green prairie grasses in the spring time. Often times she had to snap back to reality before he caught her staring too long. His expression had a certain kindness Mary never saw in a man before. He looked at her differently than Pa did, then Doc Baker and the Reverend did. Was it right to call a man's eyes beautiful? Mary couldn't find the right way to explain how she felt about them, but no matter. Mary placed her brush back on the desk and climbed down the ladder to assist Ma with dinner.

"What would you like me to do, Ma?"

"Well, the apples for the pie need to be sliced. Would you do that while I finished in here?"

Mary brought the bowl of apples to the table so she could cut them into pieces for the pie. She sat in silence for a spell, contemplating.

"Ma?" she finally said. "Do you – do you think I look like you?"

Ma twirled around to face Mary, wiping her floury hands on her pale yellow apron. "I reckon so, Mary. Everyone always says so. Why do you ask, darlin'?"

"Oh… just something I heard someone say once. Do you think Laura takes after Pa?"

"Is there something bothering you, Mary?"

"No, Ma. Just had a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Well then. How about you finish kneading slicing the apples and I'll finish kneading the bread and we'll have a night hot dinner for Pa when he gets home, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm nearly finished." Mary sat very still at the table while she finished her work. So many thoughts ran through her mind. For weeks she felt this way. She wasn't sure what it was exactly… she never felt this way before. Not even with John Jr. It perplexed her in ways she didn't understand. Mary questioned everything she thought she knew about the matter. She pondered on the matter and wondered if she ought to speak with Ma about her concerns but she couldn't find the words to say. The exact words she was looking for escaped her at the moment. Laura was a good listener, but Mary was sure Laura never felt this way. In fact, she was sure Laura never had. Oh! What should she do?

* * *

><p>Come Sunday, Mary was more confused than ever before. Ma had allowed her to pull back her hair in a knot for church, to try something different. She wasn't a small child any more and didn't need to leave her hair so loose. It wasn't proper for a young lady to do so. As she climbed the church steps with her family, Doctor Baker and Reverend Alde were conversing about the day's sermon.<p>

"Why Mary! You look just like your Ma with your hair like that!" declared Reverend Alden.

Ma smiled at Mary as Pa agreed. "The Reverend certainly is right, I'd say."

Mary's cheeks blushed a bright shade of pink. "Thank you Reverend Alden."

"Don't grow up on us too fast Mary. Why, just yesterday your family arrived in Walnut Grove. I remember when your Pa's wagon pulled in and out of the back popped two little heads. One blonde as the corn in summer time, the other as brown as bear fur. Today you're all grown up lookin'. Tomorrow you'll be chasing your young'uns around!"

If Mary's face was pink before, it flushed deep scarlet now. Pa laughed his deep, hearty laugh as they all moved into the church to begin their Sunday service. Pa's laugh reminded her of him, brought back memories. The way he threw his head back when he laugh when was really happy, the way he chuckled when he was amused by something she said to him, how he flashed his pearly white teeth at her when he laughed her most favorite laugh. The one that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Mary shook her head to clear her mind and followed Laura to their usual spot in the front pew.

* * *

><p>Laura and Mary were in the loft, preparing for bed. Laura drew her night gown over her head, waiting for Mary to be through at the mirror. She observed her sister for a few moments before deciding she needed to add to the conversation which took place on Sunday. She had remained silent through the exchange between her sister and some of her family's dearest friends but she couldn't help but smile at how true it was.<p>

"You know… you really do have Ma's likeness. Sometimes when I come in from the chores and see you standing at the table preparing dinner… I even think you're Ma!"

Mary ceased brushing her silky hair and glanced at Laura, who was standing behind her, through the mirror. "Laura, if you're trying to get my dander up…"

"No, I mean it! I used to be jealous of you when we were little because you were always so good all the time. You could sew perfect little stiches and never had to take them out to redo them. You would do whatever Ma told you too and never made a fuss. And you're so smart! Just like Ma. I think you're going to be the best teacher when you're old enough. Now when I think about it I see it is just because you are just like Ma. I guess I'm more like Pa in the way I look and being as I'm such a tomboy, but that suites me just fine."

"Someone like Ma…" Mary whispered very softly.

"What was that?" Laura wondered.

Mary bound out of her chair and flung her arms around Laura's neck.

"Oh Laura! Thank you! Thank you!"

A startled and confused Laura simply patted Mary's back and murmured a welcome to her sister. Mary bounded into bed after she donned her nightcap.

"C'mon Laura! The sooner we get to sleep the sooner morning will be here!" she exclaimed, bouncing a little bit with excitement. The sooner morning got here the sooner she could talk to Ma about everything… starting from the very beginning.

"What are you so excited for? We have school in the morning," moaned Laura.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss! I promise I'll explain it all to you when I have it figured out."

"All right, all right. I still don't see why you're so excited about morning getting here."

"Go to sleep Laura!"

"Aren't you two asleep yet?" Pa asked as he climbed the last of the ladder and stepped into the loft.

"We were just going to sleep, Pa," Mary explained. Pa kissed each one of his girls on the cheek and tucked the blankets around their chins. He wished them sweet dreams and went downstairs.

Mary _did_ dream sweet dreams that night. For the first time in weeks she slept a full night, dreaming about a man with light brown hair.


	3. Return of the Handyman

He made his way east, working from Springfield to Sleepy Eye and finally Mankato. He found odd jobs here and there to sustain him, but nothing that took more than a few days to complete. Minneapolis was the next city on his mental check list to visit. He knew there were several small towns and farms along the way and someone was bound to have some task for him to complete. A well to be dug, a roof to be patched, a wood pile to be cut, a rock wall to be built… anything_, something_.

More often than not he found himself staring at the roof of whatever building he roomed the night in. Tonight in particular he had the fine view of small patches of white paint peeling from all over the ceiling in the run down boarding house he was staying in on the edge of town. He found the building only the day before while he was on his way out of Mankato to find his next job. Farmers who had a bad crop that year all rushed to the city and snatched up any odd job there was available before Chris even had a chance to wander into town.

The house was so dilapidated it looked as though it would collapse in the next good wind storm. Chris figured this was as good of place as any to lodge in. In a way the rickety old structure was kind of like him. Neither had anything good going for them other than the small shred of hope they clung onto. The hope tomorrow would be a brighter, better day. The hope something or someone would come along and make some sort of improvement in their lives.

Chris rubbed the dust out of his eyes. The resident of the room above him was a very large man. Every time he shifted positions in bed the floor below him shook and caused plaster dust to come loose from the ceiling. Chris had the misfortune of occupying the room below him. It was nearly 2 in the morning and he was still awake, finding it difficult to sleep. Chris wasn't sure why; in his travels he became a master of having a lie-down in any position or location he found himself in.

He came to the conclusion it was because of what was nagging at him.

For weeks he had been trying to push it… _her_ out of his mind. Not once had he been successful. Chris would go about his work, whatever it may be, and always she forced her way through everything to the fore front of his mind. A man could go mad this way! It wasn't proper to… oh, not that it mattered anyway.

Chris flopped onto his side, forcing all thoughts of her out of the way. He studied the wallpaper. It, like the paint, was peeling off too. Large strips of flowered paper rolled off the walls. Most of the furniture was in rough shape, too. The night stand was propped up on a stick of wood after one of the legs must have fallen off. The wardrobe in the corner had a door barely hanging by its hinges. Even the bed frame was barely standing up. Why that was it! A smile crossed Chris's face. He finally fell asleep, satisfied in knowing that in the morning, he was going to have himself a job.

The next morning Chris couldn't wait to get downstairs. The boarding house mistress, Mrs. Warner, was just putting breakfast on the table. The large man, Howard Cornwall, was already at the table with the other boarder, Frank Morris.

Mrs. Warner greeted Chris with her warm smile. "Mr. Nelson! You're just in time for breakfast. Sausage, biscuits, and eggs."

"That sounds delicious, Mrs. Warner. Is the mister around this morning? I'd like to speak with him if I could."

"He's in the stable doin' the morning chores. He'll be in for breakfast shortly. In the meantime why don't you have a seat and I'll dish something up for you?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll talk to Mr. Warner first, if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself. I will keep it warm for you…"

"Thank you, ma'am," Chris said. In his haste to get to the stable he forgot to shut door. Mrs. Warner shook her head after Chris and shut the door behind him.

Chris found Judd Warner in the stable, right where the missus said he would be. He was tossing grain in the feed buckets and pouring fresh water in the trough for the horses. Judd sent a glance in the direction of the door where Chris stood.

"Ah, Mr. Nelson. You needn't have come to help me with the chores. I manage just fine."

"I didn't… your wife said you were out here. I wanted to speak with you about your boarding house, sir."

Judd halted, bucket in midair. "The boarding house?"

"Yes, sir. I noticed several pieces of furniture in my room could use some mendin' and the wallpaper is peelin' off…"

"We manage the best we can, Mr. Nelson. What with my boys grown and gone and the boarders we get I don't have much time for paintin' and patchin'."

"I know, sir. That's what I've come to speak to you about. You see, I'm a handyman by trade and I can do almost anything. What I don't know how to do I learn pretty quickly. I would like to offer my services to you and the missus."

"We can't pay you much. I'd have to see your work before I could offer you any kind of payment."

"I don't need payment, sir. Just room and board in exchange for my work is all I ask. I'll stay as long as it takes to get things back to right then I will leave and be out of your way."

"I'd have to talk it over with Mrs. Warner but I don't think she would object, Mr. Nelson. We could use an extra pair of willing hands around here."

"Thank you for the chance, sir."

Judd placed his feed bucket on the hook and picked up the milk pail. "What do you said we go in and have ourselves a nice hot breakfast?"

"I think I'd like that," smiled Chris.

Within the week Chris had all the wardrobes mended in the bedrooms and the wallpaper stripped from every room needing it. In the others he patched it so one could hardly tell it needed it to begin with. He was just preparing to begin the painting when Judd asked him to repair Mrs. Warner's prep table in the kitchen. A few nails and a much needed table leg later, it was good as new.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Nelson! I declare, I don't know how we got along without you before! It doesn't even wobble anymore!" proclaimed Mrs. Warner.

Chris, wiping his hands on his red handkerchief, nodded. "All in a day's work, ma'am. I'd better get back to my paintin'."

"Oh, Mr. Nelson! Before you do, could you swing by the mercantile and pick me up some supplies? I have a list all made."

Chris agreed to. He took Mrs. Warner's list and headed out the front door into the foot traffic on Main St. Within a few blocks he located the mercantile Mrs. Warner frequented and stepped inside. Shelves lined the walls from floor to ceiling with all sorts of goods.

"Can I help you sir?" questioned the man behind the counter.

"I have a list of things here for Mrs. Warner at the boarding house." Chris handed the merchant the piece of paper and watched as he set about preparing the order. Chris stood to the side and studied a shelf with men's watches.

The bell about the door jingled as another customer came into the mercantile, but Chris paid no mind. He was used to blending in with his surroundings, to stay out of the way.

"Ah, Mr. Ingalls! How good to see you again. Just passin' through Mankato?" asked the merchant.

"Good afternoon, Otis. Yes I brought another load for Mr. Oleson. I just wanted to stop to see if you had…"

Chris didn't hear the rest of what this Mr. Ingalls had to say. He stepped closer to examine the man the merchant was talking to. He never saw Caroline's husband up close and personal, but this man looked similar to the one he saw from a distance that day at the farm. The day he hide behind the tree just on the other side of the creek so Laura couldn't find him to introduce to her Pa. Same build, same brown hair, same sort of clothing. Why had he been so jealous then? Like he told Caroline, her husband was a caring man, so why wouldn't Charles care to meet the man who took charge of the building of his addition? From the way the Ingalls girls raved about their father, Chris thought himself a fool for taking cover like a child behind the tree.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but you wouldn't happen to be Charles Ingalls, would you?" he wondered.

Charles looked at the man, surprised. "I am. What can I do for you?"

"Do you happen to own a farm outside of Walnut Grove?" 

"I do."

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir," Chris offered Charles his hand. "I'm Chris Nelson. I built your kitchen."

"Mr. Nelson! How good to meet you. Caroline and the girls told me a lot about you. What are you doing in Mankato?"

"I have a job here. I'm a handyman at the local boarding house."

"I need a place to stay the night. I'd sure like to meet the keepers and hear all about your time with my family, if you don't mind."

"I'm sure the Warners would be pleased to have you."

Chris had the merchant put the order on the Warners' account and he and Charles went out to the wagon. The Warners were indeed glad to have Charles and they spent the night talking about Charles's family and swapped stories.

That night, Chris climbed the stairs with a warm feeling in his heart. Tonight he would go to sleep without feeling so forlorn.

By the end of the next day, the majority of the painting was done. Frank, on his way through town, stopped over night at the boarding house and assisted Chris in painting. The two men just stood back to admire their work in Howard's room when Mr. Warner stepped through the door. He paused next to Chris to marvel at his work.

"Well, Mr. Nelson, you've done a fine job," he approved. "Before we know it you'll have the entire place looking mighty fine. If you keep this up we'll have to start paying you for your work!"

Chris and Frank both laughed, knowing Judd couldn't afford to pay much but would give anyone the shirt of his back if it meant he could help them in some way. That night at supper they had company. A young mother, looking for cheap yet comfortable quarters for the evening, stopped by looking for a place to sleep with her two small children, Abby and Barry. Mrs. Warner served the boarders a nice homemade meal. Charles went to bed early that night, as he had to get up early the next morning to leave for Walnut Grove. He had worked hard all day at the train station loading and unloading wagons while he waited for the train to come in with Mr. Oleson's order. After dinner Chris played his harmonica for everyone to enjoy. The children danced for their innkeeper and their guests while the men clapped and tapped along with their booted feet. The children's mother studied Chris carefully while she was darned a shirt.

"Would you do me the honor of a dance, Ms. Hattie?" Frank wondered.

"Frank! 'Tisn't proper to call a married lady so!" tsk'ed Mrs. Warner.

"Oh, that's all right, ma'am. He didn't mean anything by it. It's all in good fun. Besides, I'm sure a proper man like Mr. Nelson here wouldn't let any harm come to me, would you Mr. Nelson?"

Chris stopped playing the harmonica and examined Hattie's face. She was indeed a married woman but she looked so familiar… her hair the color of corn when it is ripe and Hattie's eyes were the same clear blue as hers… This wasn't where he should be! He didn't belong in Mankato at a boarding house, pretending to be someone else's family. He didn't deserve to be so lonely. He found what he was looking for. He thought he wanted Caroline Ingalls but what he wanted was someone like her. She was so warm and caring, smart and welcoming. She was the best mother he knew of and he wanted someone like that to start a family with. All this time he was trying to keep Mary out of his head, trying to hide his feelings, when all along it was her that he was looking for. He'd been on the road since he was fifteen… ten years on the go was enough. He was ready to take the leap. Chris refused to lead such a solitary life style any longer. He was satisfied with living on his own for so long he forgotten what he was like to be loved by a woman… a woman he wasn't a relation of.

Chris stood so swiftly he startled everyone in the room. He thought Mrs. Warner was likely as anything to jump out of her skin the way she clutched at her heart.

"Land's sake, Christopher Nelson! Whatever are you doing?"

"My apologies, Mrs. Warner. Excuse me, everyone. I need to speak with Charles."

Chris took the stairs two at a time until he reached the second floor landing where Charles was staying. He knocked on the door, hollering for Charles until he opened the door, looking like frazzled.

"Chris? What's all the racket for? It's enough to wake the dead!"

"Charles! Sorry to wake you, but I need to know. Can I catch a ride with you to Walnut Grove in the morning? I left things unsettled with Mary… I'd like to speak to her about some things."

"I don't see why not. I'm sure Caroline and the girls would love to have you. You'd better get some rest. We are heading out early."

Chris thanked Charles and headed to his room. The next morning Chris broke the news to the Warners. He was leaving for Walnut Grove after breakfast and wouldn't be back to Mankato for a long while, if he could help it.

On the road back to Walnut Grove, Chris was so excited he was ready to jump out of his skin. He was just itchin' to get back to town. That old Mrs. Oleson was sure to let the whole town know before the day was over he was back. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. "How much further is it Charles?"

"Oh we have to stop in town to unload the wagon then it's just a few miles to home!"

It felt like it took forever for them to unload the wagon but before long they were on the road again. As they 'rounded the bend in the road, the Ingalls farm came into view. "We're here!"

Laura and Carrie were playing tag in the yard when they say Pa's wagon. They hollered for Ma and she came running out of the house as Pa and Chris rolled into the front yard.

"Why, Chris Nelson! What on earth?"

Mary came out of the house behind Ma, tying her apron in place. Her eyes widened as she saw Pa climb down the wagon wheel with Chris preparing to do the same thing. She rubbed her eyes, scarcely believing what she was seeing. She blinked, and opened them slowly. Chris was still there, only this time standing right in front of her.

"Mary? Why don't you say hello to our guest? He came all the way from Mankato to see you."

"Mary, could we go for a walk after dinner? I'd like to talk with you."

Mary merely nodded her head, hardly believing what was taking place. Her handyman had come back to Walnut Grove!


	4. Someone Like Pa

A/N: Please remember this is fiction! For those of you reading it I hope you enjoy it. Its just my retelling of Season 4. Not everything is going to follow the actual Season 4 but some events may still be present in the story.

* * *

><p>Chris sat at the table which sat in the very middle of the Ingalls cabin, surrounded by the Ingalls women. There was Caroline, the mother, the tie holding the family together. Next there was Laura, the second daughter; known to her family has Half-Pint. And then there was little Carrie, the youngest Ingalls girl. Lastly there was Mary, the oldest Ingalls daughter. His Mary, the loveliest Mary there ever was. Those two months had been the longest Chris ever lived, for he was away from Mary and didn't think he would ever get back to her. That was behind them at last, and now they were planning a surprise for Pa, who was away hauling another load back to Walnut Grove for Mr. Oleson.<p>

Chris was in the process of mending the harnesses Pa had put off for so long. Ma and Mary were going to cook Pa his favorite foods for dinner. Laura and Carrie were trying to sort out what they were going to do for Pa, but couldn't think of anything.

"I know, Carrie! Why don't you go out to the field by the pond and pick some nice wild flowers for the table?" Mary exclaimed. "The table would love lovely with some pretty flowers for Pa!"

"That sounds just fine, Mary. What a good idea!" decided Ma. Carrie nodded along in agreement with Ma. Carrie had a job to do, but what about Laura?

"What can I do Ma? What can I do for Pa?" questioned Laura.

"Well, Laura, let's see… we have the meal planned and the decorations made, Chris will be finishing Pa's harnesses this afternoon… Do you have any other ideas, girls?"

Chris looked from Ma to her each of her daughters in turn. What _could_ Laura do? Nothing came to mind…

Mary perked up again. "What about dessert? I saw some berries growing by Willow Pond. Maybe Laura could pick berries for a pie for Pa?"

"Why, Mary, that's a great idea! Pa loves pie and we hadn't thought of a dessert. What do you say, Laura?"

Laura rolled her eyes at Mary. Perfect Mary, always pleasing Ma in every way she could think of. Maybe she didn't even realize she was doing it, but Laura certainly did. Pa _did _like blueberry pie; why not pick some even if it _was_ Mary's idea?

"All right… I'll pick the berries. But only for Pa!"

"That's my girls! We better all get to work. Pa will be home before we know it and dark is only a few hours away!"

Everyone went about their duties they agreed too. Ma placed a cloth in the bottom of the basket for Laura, who headed off in the direction of Willow Pond. Right behind Laura was Carrie. She followed Laura for a short while then made her own path through the prairie grass. She knew just the patch of flowers where she would pick a special bouquet of flowers from for Pa. Chris made his way to the barn to finish his work. Mary and Ma watched everyone go from the front doorway of the little cabin. Ma turned back to her work inside, but Mary lingered in the doorway.

Mary could see the barn from her position in the doorway. In fact, she had a perfect view. Chris left the barn doors open so she could watch him go about his work. Mary studied the way he moved about. The way he shifted from foot to foot as he inspected his work. The way he gave all his effort into what he was doing. Chris reminded Mary of someone who was very dear to her… someone whose approval she wanted more than anything in the world. She didn't see it before when jealously clouded her vision when she thought Chris wanted to be with her Ma. She couldn't believe Chris was actually here, on the farm in Walnut Grove. Her forearm was black and blue from the numbers of time she pinched herself since Pa and Chris came home from Mankato a few weeks ago. She just couldn't believe it. Inside she was still screaming for joy, jumping up and down, but on the outside remained the calm, cool, and collected façade she always had. Every time she saw him, caught a glimpse of him, her stomach filled with butterflies. He was usually in town during the day while she was in school. On one occasion in particular he waved at her during the lunch hour from the feed and seed while he was stacking sacks. Nellie Oleson saw that, and of course, ran straight home to tell her mother, Harriet Oleson, the gossip queen of Walnut Grove.

Mary and Chris had gone on a walk the night he came back from Mankato. The words he told her still lingered in the air. She found out the next morning from Pa he had given Chris his blessing for Chris to court his little girl, and to stay in the soddie for as long as he needed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you think you could forgive me Mary? I don't suppose I have any right to be askin' this of you, but I wanted you to know how I feel about you." <em>

_The two of them were strolling along Plum Creek and were some distance from the house now. Clear out of anyone's hearing distance, unless they'd been followed. _

"_Chris, please don't feel like you have to say anything. I don't want you to tell me something you'll regret later," she whispered._

"_No, Mary. I know I won't regret a bit of it. I just don't know how to get these things out right. You see, it seems like such a long time since we said goodbye but it's been only two months. Two months is barely a dust in God's eyes but for me, while I was away, it felt like an eternity. I left like a coward and should've explained myself better. When you came to me that night and wanted me to leave I thought my heart would break into a bunch of tiny pieces. Then I thought to myself… well how would you know? I never told you how I felt. So I just packed up and hoped I would get away before you and your Ma found me."_

"_Christopher…" Mary didn't even know if that was his full name. She realized how little of him she actually knew…_

"_Please, let me finish while I have the nerve to get this out. Mary, when I left you haunted my thoughts day and night. I was torturing myself, nothing less. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't get you out of my head. The flash of your beautiful smile, how gentle you are with your little sisters, your clear blue eyes, your tender heart... the look on your face when I told you I wanted to find someone like your Ma. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and come back to you right that moment, but I thought I had to prove something to myself. Turns out that was just my foolish pride speaking. I traveled from place to place, trying to fill the void in my heart with work, but nothing helped."_

"_Why didn't you come back to me sooner? There hasn't been anyone in the months since you left."_

"_Mary…" he sounded almost like he was in pain. Like she tortured him unknowingly while he was away. "Mary, I thought I was looking for something when I left, but it turned out what I was looking for was what I left behind. Your Ma was right, Mary. I don't like the life I once had. It was the loneliest feeling I've ever experienced, when I left you. I-I… I love you, Mary Ingalls. I think I always have since the day I first came to the farm."_

_There. He said his piece. Whether Mary would receive him in the way he hoped was up to her. Those pure eyes looked into his, tears welling up at the corners. _

"_I love you, Christopher Nelson. I love you with my heart."_

* * *

><p>"Mary? Could you give me a hand with this please?" Ma was speaking to her.<p>

"May I go do the chores a bit early, Ma? I can do Pa's so he won't have to when he gets home."

"I think that would be very nice of you to do. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

Mary closed the front door quietly behind her. She smoothed down her hair, patting every strand into place. She breathed a deep breath and crossed the distance between the house and the barn. When she got there she knocked softly on the door, though there was no need. Chris looked up and when he saw who it was, a smile lite up his face like fireworks lite up the sky during the Fourth of July.

"Mary! What a pleasant surprise. Is it time to wash up for dinner?"

Mary shook her head. "No, I… I just came out to do the chores is all. I thought maybe you would like some company."

She pulled the milking stool up to the cow and silently began the practiced motions of milking. They worked like that for a while, in the comfortable silence she only felt when she was with her family. Up and down, up and down. Every now and then she found herself stealing glimpses of him working away on the leather, making it perfect for Pa.

Finally she was through with the milking and went about her next duty. She was just climbing down the hay loft ladder when Chris exclaimed "There! All finished!"

Mary went over to stand next to Chris as Pa's work bench, examining his work. She ran a finger along the edge of the harness, smiling to herself. Exactly like Pa…

"I think you did a great job, Chris. Pa will be pleased. It's almost like new!"

"Do you think so? I hope so. Let me help you with the chores since I've finished early. "

They worked side by side for a solid hour, losing track of time. By the time Ma called for them to wash up, the stock was fed for the night and the barn was practically spotless. Pa would be pleased indeed. Mary went to draw a bucket of water from the creek for Chris to wash up in in the barn. When she approached the barn with the pail of water, it dawned on her. John Sanderson Edwards Jr. was indeed a very fine man, but he was all wrong for her. The man before her reminded her of Pa and that was what she was searching for. She admired many qualities in John, but he was a boy who didn't know where he was going. Chris was a man and he was exactly the man Mary wanted. She blushed at the thought of herself being so bold.

"Here you are! Fresh spring water."

"Thank you, darlin'." Chris said. Mary tipped the ladle in the bucket and held it up for Chris to drink from. "Aaaah! Nice cool water really hits the spot."

"Chris? May I tell you something?"

"Only if it contains three words."

"What's that?" deliberated Mary.

"I love you," Chris stated.

"And I love you."

"What was it you wanted to tell me a moment ago?"

"Oh," Mary pondered a moment. "You remind me of my Pa."

Chris laughed a big, robust laugh. "I don't know if that's a good thing!"

"It most certainly is! I thought I found the perfect man for me in John Jr. but he doesn't even compare, Chris. I love you!"

"Oh, Mary!" Chris swept her up in a big bear hug.

Pa arrived home just in time for supper. He loved the dishes Ma prepared and the flowers Carrie collected for the table. He devoured nearly half the pie Laura had made especially for him. He thanked Chris for mending his harness and lastly, told Mary how proud of her he was for being so grown up.

Charles's little girl was indeed growing up, for right before his eyes a perfect match was unfolding. It was only a matter of time before he would have to talk to Chris again about another matter.


	5. Mister, May I?

A/N: Here's Chapter 5, hope you like it! Now the fun begins! More events from Season 4 will be taking place in the next few chapters. Please R&R and if you have and LHotP fics I'd love to read them!

* * *

><p>Mary sent a fleeting glance in the direction of the soddie. The windows were black and cold now; no life shone through the glass panes. When he was staying there she felt warm and complete inside. Now he was gone and she never felt emptier. She sighed and stepped into the house.<p>

The soft click of the door roused Pa from his newspaper. He found Mary standing there with a blank expression on her face. He took his pipe out of his mouth and set it on the table atop his paper. "Is something wrong, darlin'?"

"No, Pa…" Mary began. She noticed his tin cup was empty. "Would you like some more coffee?"

She scooped up the cup before Pa could even answer. She went to the kitchen stove to fill Pa's cup. Mary poured fresh, steaming coffee from the blue pot into Pa's cup. As she returned the pot to its place on the stove top, Mary closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh smell of the newly built kitchen. The addition was done months ago but every now and again she still caught a whiff of the pine used to build the kitchen. She brought the warm cup back to Pa, than took a seat in the chair Ma usually sat in across the table.

"Thank you, dear."

"Pa?"

"Hmm?" wondered Pa from behind his newspaper.

"Where do you think Chris is now? Do you think he has enough to eat, is warm enough?"

Pa lay his newspaper down for the second time. "Why, Mary, what makes you say that? You know Chris is perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

"I know, Pa, but he said he was only going to be gone for a week. It's been almost two!"

Pa's eyes lit up like their Christmas tree in December. "Mary, you shouldn't be worried. How many times did I tell your Ma I would be gone for a week and be gone longer? These things happen. If there was any cause to worry Chris would've sent you a telegram. I'm sure everything's fine."

"I know you are right, Pa. You always are." Mary jumped up to stoke the fire and put another log in. She stood by the tall stone chimney, contemplating. "Do you know when to expect Ma and the girls tomorrow?"

"Knowing your Ma I'd say sometime in the morning. You know how Ma likes to get things done while the sun shines!" Pa laughed. Mary smiled at her Pa. Ma and her younger sisters, Laura and Carrie, were at Mrs. Thurston's with Doc Baker helping her with her new baby, the other young'uns and the chores. She was half a day's ride away, so Ma took Laura with her to help with the cooking and Carrie to help entertain Mrs. Thurston's other two children. Mary stayed behind to cook for Pa, but mainly in the hopes Chris would arrive but so far he hadn't.

Mary was restless. She couldn't sit still if she wanted to. She paced back and forth so much, Pa was sure she would wear a hole in the floor.

"Pa?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Do you think Chris has a lot in common with you?"

"I don't rightly know… I never really looked at it that way."

"Pa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Has Chris asked you… asked you any important questions lately?"

"Regarding what exactly?"

"Oh… just our future together."

"Not lately, no.

Mary sighed. She decided to do a little stitching in the shirt she was sewing for Chris. He only had his every day shirt and his Sunday best. She thought he would like an extra. She took down Ma's sewing box from the mantle and sat in the rocking chair next to the fire place. She was quiet for a few moments, concentrating on the job before her.

"Pa?"

Pa, still at his usual spot at the dining table, calmly sat down his newspaper and his paper, and folded his hands together. "Mary. I'm not going to get any reading done if you keep pestering me with all your questions. I'm sure Chris is fine and your Ma and the girls will be back tomorrow."

"I know, Pa, I just wondered if you thought Chris would ever ask…"

"Ask, what, Mary?"

"Well… ask you… f-for… my hand."

Pa shook his curly brown head. "Is that what you've been so anxious about? Mary, it's just as hard for a man to ask his lady's Pa for her hand as it is for him to ask her. When Chris is ready I'm sure he will…"

"HULLOOO IN THE HOUSE!" someone called.

Mary sprung out of the chair, her fabric and sewing materials flying to the floor. "Pa! He's here! He's here!"

Mary flew out the front door, not bothering to pick her up things or close the door behind her. Chris was just climbing down from the wagon seat and barely had time to turn before he saw Mary. He held out his arms and Mary flew right into them.

"If that is the kind of greeting a man can get every time he's gone, I outta leave more often!"

"Oh, Christopher! I missed you. You didn't tell me you were going to be gone for so long!"

She didn't want to let him go. There, encircled in his arms, she felt at home. Laura had said once home was the nicest word there ever was, and Mary would have to agree with her. She could smell saw dust and sweat, which had become Chris's signature scent in the time she'd known him.

"Won't you come in the house? I haven't put dinner away yet; I can warm some up for you if you like."

"I'd like that. Would you let your Pa know I'd like to speak to him?"

Mary nodded and went in the house while Chris went to unhitch the team. Mary told Pa Chris wanted to speak with him in the barn. Pa headed out to the barn while Mary dished up Chris's dinner.

"Chris? Can I give you a hand with anything?"

"Oh, Mr. Ingalls! No, I'm about done here."

"Mary said you wanted to speak with me."

Butterflies filled Chris's stomach. He rarely got nervous, but never before had he had to do what he was about too. He placed the harnesses on the nail in their usual place. "That's right. Mr. Ingalls, you probably know Mary and I have been serious for a while now. Probably not as long as some folks before they do what I am about to do, but I just gotta ask .I think Mary is everything I've been looking for. I've meet many people in my day but no one as special as her. If I may I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage, and for your blessing in the matter of us wedding. I'm not asking for your permission for me… I'm asking for us. For Mary and me."

Charles knew this was coming. He knew it was coming the moment Chris Nelson came back from Mankato with him to Walnut Grove. The moment he saw Mary come out of the cabin and how surprised she was to see Chris with her Pa. He had several weeks to prepare himself but nothing he told himself mattered. His little Mary was going to get married and she didn't even know it yet… though she had a pretty good idea it was coming, too. Oh how she pestered him not even twenty minutes ago and now he was, being asked for his permission for this man to marry his daughter.

"I'd be happy to have you as my son-in-law." Charles shook the hand of his future family member. "Now, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. You've just made a decision and I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Marriage is a bit commitment. When you have a family you can't be moving around every few weeks like you have been. Mary is only fifteen and I want to make sure you realize that. You're ten years older then she is and you've seen more of the world. There's a lot you and Mary will have to go through together; the good times and the bad. All I ask is that you take good care of her, and wait until she is sixteen to marry. That's less than a year away. I think with all she went through with the Sanderson boy it's a good idea to wait. "

"Mr. Ingalls, I appreciate your concern. I know you want only the best for Mary, as do I. I've thought a hundred times that I'm not the best thing for her; I still don't think I am. Why would she want an old man like me when she can have someone her own age? I've seen the boys around her when she comes out of school at the end of the day. They swarm around her like bees on honey. But you can't deny what your heart tells you. When I was on the road to Mankato my heart was left behind me in Walnut Grove. I had an itching to come back I never felt before. My heart belongs here, sir, with Mary. Where ever she is I want to be, and I know she is happiest here. If you would like us to wait until Mary's sixteenth birthday, I will respect your wishes and do so. "

"Well in that case, welcome to the family, son."

"Thank you, Mr. Ingalls!"

"You may as well start calling me Charles. Why don't you come on into the house? I'm sure Mary has your dinner all warmed up for you."

Pa let Chris go on ahead. He decided to stay back in the barn, and work on Mrs. Foster's hutch order a little more.

Watching Mary from the door was something he was sure he would never get tired of. She did her housework with such proficiency he was sure she learned from her Ma. She was wiping down the table with a wash cloth, her skirts swaying around her as she moved around the table.

"What's for supper, darling?"

"Oh! You rascal!" Mary's hand flew to her chest, covering her heart. "I thought my hear would jump into my throat you scared me so!"

Chris crossed the distance between the door and where Mary stood, sweeping her up into her arms. "Mary, my love, I've done it. I've asked your father for your hand in marriage and he's given us his blessings!"

"Oh Christopher! How wonderful!"

Chris placed Mary on her feet, gazing into her clear blue eyes. "I love you, Mary Ingalls. I would move heaven and earth, the mountains to the east and the trees to the west, to be where you are. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. I hope you will do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Of course I will. Nothing in the world would make me happier then to become Mrs. Christopher Nelson. Mary Nelson. It has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I think I would have to agree with you. Tomorrow I'm going to go into town to see if anyone has any land for sale. See if I can find myself a proper job."

"My Ma and the girls will be back in the morning. What until I tell them!"

"Now Mary, your Pa gave us his blessings but there's one condition, and I must say I agree with him."

"What is it?"

"We're going to wait to marry until after your sixteenth birthday."

"But—"

"Now let me finish! It's less than a year away, my dear. Your Pa was worried about what happened the last time you were engaged. He knows we are very committed to each other but wants us to take our time with the engagement to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Well, if you think that it best, then I'm fine with it too."

"We will have time to get everything figured out in the meantime. I'll find us a homestead and get a proper job, and it'll give me some time to put some money in the bank."

"It's settled then!"

Pa joined them in the house moments later where they sat at the table with their heads bowed together, making plans for their future.

When Ma, Laura, and Carrie arrived home the next day, Pa and Chris were out in the field. Mary ran out of the house, all smiles.

"Mary! I don't think I've seen you glowing so much since… well, I don't know when!" Ma exclaimed.

"Ma, the most wonderful news! Chris and I are engaged!"

"Oh Mary that's wonderful!"

Laura rolled up her nose, whispering "Ewww… boys!"

Carrie jumped up and down with excitement. She didn't know what exactly for, but she knew something big was going to happen for Mary.

Ma hugged Mary until she couldn't hug her any more. "I think this calls for a celebration, don't you think? We'll make a great big dinner. Laura, won't you go see if Reverend Alden is in town yet for the weekend? Ask him if he would like to join us for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am." Laura ran off in the direction of town to fetch Reverend Alden. Mary held Ma gather her bags and the two of them ad Carrie went into the house to prepare the best meal any of them ever had.


	6. Home, Home on the Prairie

Home, Home on the Prairie

A/N: Did anyone else notice how Pa was dead set on Laura not marrying until she was 18, but when Mary was engaged to John Jr. he said they had to wait until she was 15? What is your opinion on this? Why was it okay for Mary but not Laura to marry before 18 (I know Pa eventually let Laura & Almanzo marry when she was about 17 in the show)? This chapter is taking place sometime after "Meet Me at the Fair." Let me know how you liked it please! =)

He stood facing the little cabin on the farm, his hands made into fists on his hips. He watched her sweeping the front porch. Her hair was tied up in a white handkerchief; matching the color of her new apron Ma had sewn her. Small wisps of her hair escaped the handkerchief and curled about her sweet face. She stopped for a moment to wipe the beads of sweat off her forehead and let out a satisfied sigh. She smiled and waved to him as he stood in the farmyard, and then proceeded to go about the rest of her chores. She disappeared into the house for a moment. Warmness overcame him every time she smiled at him, and filled his heart with joy.

He was more than happy to help her with whatever chores she wanted done. She was preparing the house for their upcoming move and wanted everything to be just so. Every now and then he caught himself just stopping to watch her go about her every day chores. He closed his eyes as the wind picked up. The breeze brought her smell with it to drift ever so slightly against his face. The familiar smell of her scent reminded him of the stolen moments they had together in her Pa's barn, on the banks of Plum Creek, in Ma's kitchen, out on the prairie in the wild grasses.

His stomach was all twisted into knots. She did that to him; more often than he was ready to let on. Sometimes he felt like a nervous schoolboy, ready to ask his first crush to the annual autumn barn dance. She stepped back outside, picking up her willow broom stick again. This time she tackled the cob webs in the corner of the farm house's porch a bit more aggressively then she swept the porch. He decided he best get back to work before she caught him day dreaming, and went back to laboring on the fences needing mending around the corral.

Mary Ingalls was about to become Mary Nelson. She was officially sixteen, and oh, what a birthday it was! Mary's friends from school came out to Pa's to celebrate with her… even that nasty old Nellie Oleson. Nellie was still the same ole Nellie, even after Luke Simms and she tried eloping.

Ma made a nice, simple lunch of sandwiches for the girls early in the afternoon. By the time the sun was sinking into the hills, the girls all left to be home in time for dinner. The Garveys, Dr. Baker, Reverend Alden, and the Simms all arrived on the Ingalls farm just in time for the delicious supper Ma spent all afternoon in the hot kitchen for. Pa pulled the dinner table outside under the tree and sat his work bench next to it. Ma spread one her nicest table clothes, a white one trimmed in lace, across the top to make it look like one large elongated dining table. She put new candles in the candle sticks. Laura and Carrie decorated white paper lanterns, which they hung sporadically throughout the tree branches. When they were through the barn yard was aglow with soft, warm light, enough to see by to eat Ma's appetizing meal. Mary was in town with Chris during this preparation. She knew they were to have company for supper but didn't have a clue about the work everyone was doing to make her day so special. They knew she was to be married soon and could use the time with her family to prepare, but Charles and Caroline wanted to throw a big celebration to commemorate such an important birthday for Mary. Chris blindfolded Mary with his freshly starched red handkerchief on the way home from town so Mary couldn't see the birthday guests standing outside with the glow of the lanterns casting strange shadows among them. As Chris drew closer in the wagon, everyone started singing happy birthday to Mary. He pulled the wagon to a stop in front of their guests and helped Mary down as she carefully stepped from the wagon wheel. He drew the handkerchief from over her eyes and she gasped with pleasure as everyone welcomed her in song. It was the best birthday she ever had.

That was almost a week ago. Chris and Mary were now making arrangements for their fast upcoming nuptials. Reverend Alden was to marry them in the church Mary loved, where they went to listen to his sermons every Sunday and where she attended classes every week. Or rather, used to attend classes. Mrs. Simms graduated Mary from school. Mary studied extra hard for several months so she would have her high school diploma before marrying Chris. She still hoped she could be a teacher someday, but that was a dream she was putting aside for the moment.

Mary was determined to help her future husband put money in the bank before they were married, and she wanted to get her wardrobe ready for marriage. Ma promised to help her sew as much as she could spare the time for. Ma was busy with her daily doings and the family, so Mary thought of something else. Mrs. Wheeler was in need of an assistant again after her last partner moved out of town with her family. Mary offered to work for her, if Mrs. Wheeler would help her sew her new dresses in exchange for part of her wages. Both Ma and Mrs. Wheeler thought that was a fine idea, so every morning on his way to the mill, Pa would drop Mary off at the elderly widow's house in town.

One day, late on a Friday afternoon, Mary was waiting on the post office stairs for school to get out and Pa to be through at the mill. Her new trousseau was nearly complete. Mrs. Wheeler only needed to hem the skirt and fix the trim on the neckline and she was all ready to put the last touches on. Mary already collected the day's mail when Reverend Alden approached her.

"Ah, Mary! You are just the young lady I want to see. I've a job offer for you, if you'd like to take it."

"A job? I already have a job, Reverend Alden, working with Mrs. Wheeler. What sort are you talking of?"

"A teaching position has opened up in a township. Is your Pa available tonight?"

"Me? A teacher? Oh thank you! I'll talk to Pa now… won't you come over for dinner, Reverend?"

Reverend Alden shook his head and smiled after the three Ingalls daughters as they hurried off towards home to tell their Pa and Ma the exciting news. His little Mary was all grown up now, and soon she would be married. Time seemed to pass so quickly in this season of life… where had the time all gone?

As Pa stirred the fire, the Reverend went on about the details of Mary's teaching job that evening. The school was the first for a small farming community called Willow Prairie, and they were in need of a teacher for a two month term. Mary couldn't stop the smile on her face from illuminating the room. She couldn't believe it! Fifteen dollars a month for teaching… why, that was thirty dollars! Thirty dollars to present to Chris, thirty dollars to contribute to their new life together. Mrs. Simms recommended Mary for the position, and the school board had decided she was the best qualified for the position.

"It will be a good experience. If I can teach there, I except I can teach just about any place," Mary deducted, based off the information shared with her by the Reverend.

Pa beamed at Ma, positive Mary was all set to accept the teaching position. "Well, Mary, it seems like you've made up your mind."

"I have," she concluded, her eyes alight with the excitement of things to come. "I'll take the job," she directed at the Reverend.

"Mary, don't you think you should talk it over with Chris? Your wedding is set for next month, and you'll be in Willow Prairie teaching."

"Oh! I nearly forgot. Pa, could you drive me into town to the hotel? I'll need to discuss this with Chris tonight."

"I'll drop you off, Mary," offered Reverend Alden. "I'll need to know your decision this evening, as we are set to leave first thing in the morning."

Mary perched on the edge of the bed in Chris's room at the hotel, waiting in silence for his stance on the matter at hand. He was pacing the floor at the foot of the bed, to and fro, almost making her dizzy just watching him.

"I won't go if you don't approve, Chris. I want you to be comfortable with the verdict I've arrived at. This isn't just my future we're talking about here."

Chris stopped his striding just long enough to glance at Mary. He continued marching after a moment's thought. "Mary… it's… you… It's not that I don't approve darlin'. What we have here is a big chance for you to teach before we are married. After we are married not as many opportunities will come along for you to be an educator. I know how much it means to you."

"I can always take on tutoring jobs, and step in for Mrs. Simms when she needs a fill-in."

"No, Mary. I don't want you to regret later on passing up a chance like this. To teach at a real school! We can push the wedding back another month until you are home for good. We could set the teaching money aside for a rainy day, and use my income to live on. I make more than enough for the two of us. I don't want you to worry about a thing while you are gone. "

Mary strode to the foot of the bed, where finally Chris remained stationary. She wound her arms around his waist, hugging him for all she was worth. In turn, he drew her in close, inhaling her scent. "Oh, how I wish I could write to you! Reverend Alden said there wasn't a mercantile or a post office to be had in Willow Prairie. It would make the time go by faster."

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, darlin'. Just make a little calendar and cross off each day when you go to bed, so you'll know you are that much closer to coming home. We'll all be waiting for you, and when you get back we'll have ourselves a fancy little party with all the fixings and everything. We'll be married before you know it!"

The next morning, Mary rose before the sun emerged along the horizon. All night she tossed her head about, threw back the covers in a fit. She just couldn't bear to sleep another minute. Ever so carefully she climbed out of bed, in the hopes she didn't disturb Laura. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she considered the possibilities of how the day before her could go. She dressed quickly and climbed down the ladder. Her carpet bag lay in wait beside the door. Mary rocked back and forth in Ma's rocking chair, stirring the cold embers with the poker Ma kept beside the fire. A hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Oh, Pa! You nearly made me jump clean out of my skin!"

"What's the matter, darlin'? Couldn't sleep?"

"I'm nervous, Pa. What if they don't like me? What if I can't do it?"

"The only thing you can do is give it your best, Mary. If they don't like you, then they can't see a good thing when its standing in front of them."

"I suppose you're right. I guess it's silly of me to get all worked up over the matter when I haven't even started!"

Reverend Alden dropped Mary before the school, introducing her to the small group of children scattered in the school yard. He advised her to take her time to get to know them, as they were all shy and wary of outsiders. Soon enough she learned none of the children had slates or slate pencils, or even any paper of their own. One by one she called them to the front of the class room, and took own their names in her registration book. She found herself staying with one of her students, Katie Fisher, for room and board during the school term. Katie's father, Caleb, was a cantankerous old man who didn't allow his family much knowledge beyond what he thought necessary. Her mother, Mrs. Fisher , was a compliant housewife who didn't step a foot out of line. Then there was the grouchy Ms. Peel, the female preacher who put the fear of God in the residents of Willow Prairie on Sundays when Reverend Alde wasn't there to give sermons. She insisted the only thing the needed to be taught in the classroom was "ciphering" and the word of the Lord. Mary learned how much fear the isolated community had of Ms. Peel, and how they would do whatever she said.

The first week of school turned into a complete disaster. Mary related well enough with the majority of her students. They were all learning how to write out their names, and how to add simple figures. She was at wits end with one boy in particular, Joshua Bond. Ms. Peel witnessed Mary slap Joshua across the cheek after school one day during a particular conversation which confirmed to Mary Joshua wanted to be more than just her pupil.

"You will burn! Oh! You will burn!" Ms. Peel declared before she sprinted off in her buggy, headed straight for Joshua's father's farm. Mr. Bond confronted Mary that night at the Fisher's residence, and wouldn't allow her to explain why Joshua came home with a swollen eye. It was then, after Mr. Bond left, that Mrs. Fisher informed Mary how Katie would not be attending school the next day. When Mary arrived at the small cabin-turned-schoolhouse the following morning, no one greeted her there.

A knock on the door startled Chris from his nap. He fell asleep during his supper, which Caroline had been so gracious to drop by earlier in the evening. He'd spent the day clearing the lower field, readying it for planting. He pulled the door open, revealing a weeping Mary behind it. She threw her books and baggage to the floor, flinging herself in his arms.

"Oh, C-C-Chris! Oh…" she stuttered, barely getting the words out.

"What in the world? Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I-I-I… just couldn't… I couldn't…"

"Ssssh, hush now. Everything's going to be all right." Chris sat with Mary, rocking with her until she fell asleep. In the morning, they took the buckboard out to Pa's, so Mary could tell her tale to Charles and Caroline.

"My first real teaching job and I messed it up…" she sighed.

"You had plenty of help, darlin'," Pa insisted.

"That Miss Peel. People up there think she can cast spells… o-or point a finger and burn down a barn! They think she's some kind of witch!," she proclaimed. "She hates schools, books… I know she hates me."

"You were right, you had a good reason to leave," Ma said.

"She goes around telling lies about me so the parents would keep her parents at home." Mary had never in her life met such a hateful person.

"It's over now. It doesn't matter anymore," Chris patted her back as he spoke, trying to be of some comfort.

" It doesn't matter? Of course it matters! You wouldn't like it if people believed some terrible thing somebody said about you!" She choked back her sobs. "The children were shy and scared at first, but after a little while, they were studying. They were learning, and they really enjoyed it. It was as if we opened a door and she slammed it shut!" Mary put her head in her hand, trying to bring forth the words. "She ruined our school."

"Yes, I guess she did. Sometimes I think… I think bigots are just there, like the mountains," Pa supposed. "It's hard to change."

"Somebody has to do something, Pa! She can't just keep going on like that… those people, they really believe she knows all."

"It'll take someone strong," Pa thought.

All in the room were silent, waiting for Mary to speak what she thought she ought to do. Abruptly she stood up, her chair nearly tipping over from the sudden thrust of movement. She moved to the door, raising her hand slightly to the door knob before pausing. She twirled about, stomping her foot down.

"Well, I don't like people telling lies about me. I think I'll go back up there and tell the folks the truth." She sent a fleeting look between the two men who meant the most to her in the world. "Would you mind if I did?"

Chris knew what Pa would say, and whatever Charles Ingalls decided was best for his daughter, well that was good enough for him.

"That's what I was hoping to hear," Charles confirmed. "The reverend won't be preaching there for about a month and said Miss Peel presides over the sermon every Sunday."

Mary nodded in agreement, "That's right."

"How about you, your Pa, and I drop in on that meeting?" Chris wondered.

"Pa, Chris… I'd like it a lot if you took me up there, but I'm the one she told the lies about. It's my fight. I want you to promise me you'll let me say whatever needs saying."

Pa nodded in agreement, understanding where Mary got her audacity from. Chris clenched his fists together under the table… how he'd like to punch that Mr. Bond and Mr. Fisher into next week! But he knew this was Mary's battle and it had to be done by her. Finally, he bowed his head and ceded with the Ingalls. Mary went to her fiancé, placing her hand under his chin and drawing his head up so his eyes met hers.

"You know something? She's going to be ever so sorry she got my dander up!" she declared. Chris sniggered into Mary's hand, and hauled her into his lap. That was the Mary he knew!

Ma got up to pack them a picnic lunch, and soon Charles, Chris, and Mary were on the road to Whisper County. Mary directed them to the schoolhouse, which also served as the church on Sunday. Ms. Peel was inside, bellowing at the congregation about the Lord's word in the way she interpreted it. Chris and Pa stood in the doorway, hat in hand, ready to intersect at any point in time Mary may need help.

"I have nothing to say to you… Jezebel," Ms. Peel remarked.

"Oh, but you have. You're going to tell me, you're going to tell me father, you're going to tell my fiancé, and you're going to tell all these people how you dare to call me that. Do you want to start now or do you want to finish your lesson? I believe you were talking about the Ten Commandments. You had gotten as far as the third. The 4th: do not take the name of the Lord in vain. The 5th: honor thy father and thy mother. The 6th: thou shalt not kill. The 7th …"

"Do unto others as you would have others do unto you!" Ms. Peel exclaimed, interrupting Mary.

Mary's jaw was ready to drop to the floor, but she knew she had to stay strong and steady in her fight. This is one battle Ms. Peel would not win. "That's not one of the Ten Commandments. It's the Golden rule."

"It's the seventh!" Peel insisted.

"It's from the Sermon on the Mount. ' Therefore, all things, whosoever ye that man would do to you, do ye even so to them. For this is the law and the prophets.' Matthew 7:12."

"You're wrong! It's the 7th commandment, you little fool!"

"You've got a Bible in your hand, why don't you look and see?"

"Don't have to! I KNOW!"

"Do you, Miss Peel?" Mary could feel herself filling with anger, but she reminded herself she was proving a point not only to herself, but to this woman before her and the whole town.

"Have you read it, or are you just repeating what you've heard and memorized?"

"I can! I live by the good book!"

Mary gritted her teeth together for a moment, glaring at this woman… this so called preacher standing in the very place she taught her pupils, declaring unto them the 'word' as she saw fit. How dare she!

"Thousands and thousands of words in the Bible. Read us some of those words you live by! Read us Exodus 20, that's where you'll find the Ten Commandments!"

Peel's lips quivered as she considered opening her book to the place Mary told her too. She snapped her book shut and shouted "I don't have to read you anything!"

A thought crossed Mary's mind, something that would explain the way Peel behaved, the way she lorded over the people of the town suddenly all made sense.

"Can you read?" she wondered.

"GO AWAY! Get out!" she thrust her fist in the air.

"Why don't you read us the ninth commandment?! The one you broke! Read it! Just read it!"

Ms. Peel's hands shook, the gnarled knuckles almost knocking together with disdain for this slip of a girl who dared to contest her!

" 't. Read."

Peel threw her finger out at Mary, pointing to her like she was insisting she was the one who committed some sort of purgatory. "The devil is not welcome here!"

Mary walked up the aisle towards the congregation, and came back up the row. "Ms. Peel doesn't want anyone else to learn to read. She hates books, and she hates schools! She wanted the school closed. That's why she broke the 9th commandment!"

"I am a God-fearing Christian woman. I did not break any commandment."

"The 9th: you shall not bear false witness against your neighbor."

"I did not!"

"You did! You told every parent of every child in this school I was…" she paused."… J was a Jezebel."

"You are! The sinful stench in the nostrils of the righteous!"

"Soap and water. If I brought any stench into this house that's what it is. Plain soap and water."

Ms. Peel shook, her whole body trembling. She thrust her Bible to the sky, muttering words to herself barely audible. The eyes of all went wide, as Mary marveled at the sad, piteous side before her. Caleb Fisher was visibly agitated in his seat, quavering lips and all.

"Are you trying to scare me? Are you trying to call down the lightning? Do it Miss Peel! Do it!"

Finally the old woman ceased her shaking, withdrawing her Bible. The skirmish between Peel and Mary now followed over onto everyone in the room. Joshua Bond stood up and told the tale of what was exchanged between Miss Ingalls and himself. Ms. Peel stood in silence during the interchange, her head bend in obvious shame as to what she had done. She listened as Mary recited from Psalm, a passage of unity and understanding. Mrs. Fisher 'amen'ed' what Mary was saying, and began singing 'Jesus Loves Me' as the rest of the congregation joined in. A realization washed over Ms. Peel, and she united her hand with Mary's in a confirmation of understanding.

Mary finished her two month term, staying at the Fisher residence until the term concluded. Her first official teaching job was over, and she couldn't have been happier to finally go back to Walnut Grove. She couldn't think of any place she would rather be, then here in her home on the prairie.

A/N: I believe Season Four never tells us if Mary is actually 16 or not, but considering the age to be allowed to teach was supposed to be 16 at that time, I'm saying her birthday was Season 4 somewhere.


	7. To Have and To Hold

To Have and To Hold, Chapter 7

A thick fog covered the ground, so dense Mary could barely see more than three steps in front of her. She knew Pa's barnyard like the back of her hand, so managing her way to the barn proved to not be problematic. She swung the milk pail to and fro with a little more vigor than normal. Pa's milk cow, Bessie, had a new calf curled up next to where she stood, munching on her cud. Mary drew the stool over to Bessie, plunking down on the stool as she extracted the milk from Bessie's teat into the bucket. The rhythmic motion of the daily chore seemed to lure the little calf from her slumber.

"Go on, little one. You'll get your fair share soon," Mary chuckled at the calf, as the little thing persistently nudged Mary's hand, hoping to get some breakfast.

Following the morning milking, Mary turned Bessie and the calf loose in the corral so they might get some fresh grass. She raked the soiled straw from their stall and then decided to lay down fresh straw for the cows' bedding. She whistled as she worked, feeling satisfied with a morning's job well done.

"Mary? Are you out here?" Ma called from the front step.

"Yes, Ma! I'll be right in!" Mary replied. She propped her rake up in the corner of the barn, gathered up the milk pail, and stepped gingerly towards the house so as not to spill. With one hand she clutched the pail, and with the other she swung open the front door to the place she called home, the place she shared with her family: Pa, Ma, Laura, and Carrie. "Did you need my help with breakfast, Ma?"

Caroline took in the sight of her eldest daughter in the doorway. Mary had an inquiring look on her face, her head tilted to the side a bit. Caroline couldn't help but grin at the woman before her. Just yesterday Mary and Laura were running through the tall prairie grass, barely able to be seen, and now here she was. A grown woman about to embark on her future.

"No, breakfast will be done in a minute. What were you doing out in the barn?"

"My chores, Ma. I'm still a member of this family, and wanted to do my fair share of the work."

"Oh, darling, you'll always be a member of this family, even when you're an old married lady!" Ma laughed with Mary, sharing the private joke between them. "Today is your wedding day, Mary! You needn't do chores. Your Pa and the girls will see to it they get done."

"I know… Today is just such a big deal for me, I want to keep what little shred of normalcy I have left. Please, Ma? Let me help with the breakfast. In a few hours I'll be married away and I won't have the chance to help you like we always used too," expressed Mary. She'd miss the way Ma and she used to work side by side, going about the cooking and cleaning.

"You'll have a whole home of your own to clean, and a husband of your own to cook for but I don't see what harm it'll do if you help this one last time. Will you set the table for me?"

Mary smiled, pleased with the simplest of chores. "Yes ma'am."

Carrie emerged from the bedroom room she currently shared with Ma and Pa, tying her pinafore in place. At the same time, Laura flew down the ladder to the attic loft, her hair left unbraided. "Ma? How should I do my hair? I just can't get it to look right!"

"We'll fix your hair after breakfast, Laura."

"Yes, ma'am… where's Pa?"

"Laura, must you ask a dozen questions first thing in the morning?"

"No, ma'am…"

"Good. Why don't you and Carrie have a seat while Mary and I put breakfast on the table?" Pa came in just then, shutting the door behind him and seating himself at the head of the table.

"Look like it's going to be a nice day for a wedding!" Pa exclaimed.

"But Pa! A body can't see more than five feet!" Laura declared.

"You mark my words, young lady. Come this afternoon the sky will be crystal clear. Just you wait. You'll see."

Pa passed the platter of potato pancakes around, enjoying the last full meal his family would have together before a new member would join them. Chris was already a son to him as far as Charles was concerned, but now his Mary would carry the name of Nelson, and would no longer be Mary Ingalls. Everyone was silent during the meal, each wrapped up in their thoughts about how their lives were all about to change. Laura especially had to remind herself Mary would just be a few miles down the road, and not moving away all together. Down the road was not half way across the country! Laura shook her head, reminding herself how silly she was, and promptly ate a spoonful of berries. Yet, something inside nagged at her, and wouldn't go away no matter how hard she fought it.

Reverend Alden surprised the family by arriving an hour before the ceremony was to begin. Pa had arranged for Reverend Myers from Tracey to perform the service, as Reverend Alden worried he may be late arriving from a seminar he was to attend in Mankato. It was a dream of Mary's to have her childhood reverend perform her wedding ceremony, and when she learned of the possibility of Reverend Alden being held by another obligation, her heart sank a little. Chris was in agreement the reverend should marry them, having met him on several occasions when he attended church in Walnut Grove with the Ingalls.

"Reverend!" exclaimed Charles when he saw Alden pull up in his buggy behind his horse, Jehoshaphat.

"Hello, Charles! Woaaah there!" he called to the horse. He pulled back the reins as he drew the buggy up close to the barn.

Charles paused by the buggy wheel as Reverend Alden climbed down. "We were afraid you weren't going to be able to make it for the ceremony."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I was able to get away from the gathering a day early."

"I know it means a lot to Mary for you to marry her. It's all she's talked about all week."

"Mary's always been very dear to me, Charles, as is the rest of your family."

"Reverend!" Caroline cried from the front door. She nearly ran the entire way across the barnyard to hug Reverend Alden. She flung her arms about him and pecked his cheek. As she realized how exuberantly she behaved, she drew her hand over her mouth, smiling, than giggled at her girlishness.

"Why, I don't think I've had a hello like that in years!" Alden chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Caroline laughed. "I am so happy to see you and I know Mary will be! She was heartbroken you may not be able to attend her wedding."

"Charles mentioned that. I got here as soon as I could. "

"I just can't believe my little girl is getting married today. Oh, I'm so happy for her!" Caroline sighed dramatically.

Reverend Alden and Charles laughed in unison again with Caroline before the reverend continued.

"Charles, might I bother you to put up Jehoshaphat for the wedding? I 'm afraid I may have driven him a little hard to get here."

"Certainly. I'll put him in the barn with some fresh water and fed. Would you like a glass of water, Reverend? I guess I'd better thank the preacher from Tracey for coming all the way out here, see if he'd like to stay on for dinner."

"That does sound refreshing. I'm sure Reverend Myers would appreciate the offer, Charles."

"I'll get a glass for you. Won't you have a seat? I'm sure Mary will be ready shortly," Caroline said. Reverend Alden thought that was a mighty fine idea, and seated himself under the big oak tree with a cold glass of water until the guests started to arrive.

Mary turned her head this way and that, admiring herself in Ma's hand mirror as she sat at Ma's dressing table. The very table Pa built for her when they moved into their little house. Carrie picked wildflowers that very morning and arranged them into a bouquet for Mary to carry down the aisle. Ma fashioned a hair piece with some of the small white flowers attached to a hair clip for Mary to wear against her golden hair. She slipped the clip into Mary's soft hair, and brushed out a few loose strands so they lay flat.

"Do you remember how you used to fuss so over having your hair brushed? Why, I think I pulled you out from under the bed to comb it more times than not!" Ma laughed.

"Oh I loved it when I got older though! I still love when you brush my hair for me, Ma."

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married today. It seemed like just yesterday you were born, and now here we are! I guess you're not so little anymore."

"I'll always be your little girl! I don't think I'll ever grow tired of you brushing my hair, Ma, no matter how old I get."

Caroline smiled at her eldest daughter, wishing for just one more day with her little girl as just that. But the time for the start of the ceremony was quickly approaching, and Mary wasn't yet ready, so she took what she could get in these few precious moments.

The two younger girls were soundless, observing as Ma fluffed Mary's hair once more, making sure everything was just right. Mary gazed into the mirror, and saw two long faces. She sat the hand mirror down and turned in her chair.

"Why the long faces?" she wondered.

Laura spoke first, unsure why she was so shy around the sister she'd loved since she was born. "Mary… can I come to visit you in your new home?"

"Oh, Laura! Carrie! You know you are welcome in our home any time. I'm just moving down the road, remember? It's not so far away. I'll be glad to have you… Chris and I both will! I'll wave to you from my front porch on your way to school!" Mary laughed.

Carrie grinned her big, toothy smile, while the edges of Laura's mouth turned up the slightest. "It just won't be the same … going to school without you, arguing over chores. The loft is going to feel mighty empty without you to share it with."

"I'm not going away Laura. I'm getting married! Our family is about to expand. You'll have a new brother-in-law to go fishing with and frogging. Chris promised to take you whenever you wanted to go, remember?"

"I know. Will you come too?"

"Sure I will. I'll pack a picnic lunch and everything. Will you bring the worms?"

That seemed to do the trick. Laura's award winning smile finally made an appearance.

"Enough of this sad chit chat, girls! This is Mary's day, and Chris and your Pa are waiting."

"So is half the town, Ma!" Mary joked. She rose from her chair and twirled for Ma and her sisters. "What do you think?"

"Oh Mary! You look absolutely stunning!" Mary was wearing Ma's wedding dress. How beautiful she looked in it, and how very grown up. Caroline surprised Mary with it when she learned Mary and Chris were going to be wed. She had saved her wedding gown especially for a future daughter. The gown was a beautiful pale blue color, trimmed with white lace on the neckline and the wrist cuffs. It fit Mary nearly perfectly; Ma needed only do a bit of hemming.

"Laura, come sit on the bed so I can put up your hair," Ma requested. Laura did as her mother asked, perching on the edge of Ma's bed. Caroline combed the top section of Laura's hair back, smoothing out the waves from her daily braids. Ma gently tucked each piece of hair into place before she tied Laura's hair back with her blue Sunday ribbon. "There. All finished."

Laura took a peek at herself in Ma's mirror, smiling.

"You do look lovely, Laura," Mary insisted.

"Thank you. When I get married I hope I look as fetching as you do, Mary!" she gushed.

With her hair pulled back with Ma's favorite comb and the flowers pinned in place, Mary looked pretty as a picture. Laura and Carrie crowded around their elder sister and gushed over her, bolstering her conviction with how pretty she was. Laura recalled all the time she teased Mary about how the boys in school buzzed around her like bees to honey. Mary assured Laura she didn't do anything special to receive their interest; she just acted natural. Laura, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

Pa knocked on the door and called out to his girls. "What's the hold up in there? Is everyone decent?"

"You can come in, Pa, we're all decent!" Laura replied. As Pa entered the house, he was greeted by Caroline, Laura and Carrie all standing in wait for him.

"Where's Mary? Is she ready?"

"I'm ready, Pa," Mary responded, stepping out of Ma and Pa's room nestled behind the fire place that dominated the center of their home. "How do I look?"

Pa was quiet for a minute, taking in what was before him. "Mary, I don't think I've ever seen a prettier sight. You would make any man proud to have on his arm."

Mary blushed, not used to so many compliments. But this was her wedding day, and it was just getting started, so she resolved herself to accept what was meant to be. Mary thought she would get married in the church, like Ma and Pa had in Wisconsin all those years ago. It was her future husband, Chris, who suggested they get hitched on Pa's farm, under the big shade tree next to Plum Creek. Charles and Caroline thought it was a fine idea. Pa and Chris had built an arbor out of tree limbs and vines for the couple to stand beneath while Reverend Alden married them. Laura decorated it with the little white flowers that grew in abundance in the meadow. A collection of assorted chairs were set out in neat little rows, with a small aisle in the middle for Mary to walk down. The scene was laid, their guests had arrived, and all that was needed was the bride.

Chris stood at the head of the aisle with Reverend Alden. He was dressed to impress in his Sunday best, with a new black tie he purchased special at Oleson's Mercantile. Harriet was only too pleased to help the groom purchase a tie. Mrs. Oleson showed Chris a variety of her finest merchandise, when Chris was just happy enough to buy a simple black one.

Revered Alden clutched his Bible, ready to enter these two young people into the sanctity of marriage. He wiped sweat from his brow. He'd performed dozens of marriages in the past, but when one was marrying someone he watched grow from a child to a young woman, it brought a little tear to his eye. Not only was he extremely fond of the Ingalls girl, but the young Nelson lad was a strong man with a smart head on his shoulders. Mary picked a proper partner for her to walk her life's path with.

When everyone was seated, Pa offered Mary his arm to escort her to the end of the aisle. Mary's face was alight with recognition when she saw who stood at the head of the aisle with her future husband, waiting to marry her off. Charles looked down at his daughter, never more proud of her then he was in that moment. The sun was just beginning to sink into the hills in the distance, casting a golden light onto Mary's face, which was already radiant from the happiness. Pa was sure he'd never seen his daughter so content.

"This is it," he whispered so Mary could hear him.

Mary looked up at her Pa, and on his face saw a bit of sadness at marrying off his eldest daughter mixed with the joy of the occasion.

"This is it," she repeated. "Thank you for everything, Pa."

Charles planted a soft kiss on top of Mary's head, as someone started playing 'Here Comes the Bride' on the fiddle. They began their journey down the aisle.

Chris caught his breath, scarcely able to believe he was finally going to marry his Mary. Here she was, gliding towards him on the arm of her Pa. Everyone around him vanished, and for a brief moment, the only people in the world were Chris and Mary. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The way the light from the sunset landed upon her face made his eyes dance with the love he had for her.

Charles delivered Mary safety to her future husband. The two of them couldn't take their eyes off each other, so Pa had to tuck Mary's arm into Chris's. As he did the simple motion, it seemed to awaken something in the young couple as the realization of what they were about to do finally set him. Chris folded Mary's arm into his and drew her to his side, positioning them to face Reverend Alden.

Mary handed her bouquet to Laura to hold during the ceremony. Her sister was serving as her maid of honor. She couldn't think of anyone she would rather have to stand up with her then Laura. Laura finally had a jovial smile that crossed her entire face.

To Chris's right stood Adam Simms, of whom he got particularly close with the longer he spent time in Walnut Grove. Adam helped him find his homestead, which was already ready and waiting for him to bring Mary home at the end of the night. Mr. Simms was acting as Chris's best man.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" Reverend Alden began.

Caroline looked at Charles with a loving smile on her face, squeezing his hand to signal him. Pa, with tears forming in the corner of his eyes, responded with "Her mother and I do."

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony," continued Reverend Alden. "Which is an honorable estate instituted of God and signifying unto others the holy union that exists between God and His church."

The cloth of her future husband's jacket was smooth under her hand, and beneath that his strong arm. Mary felt his muscles contract with tension. She patted his arm and smiled to herself as she sensed him relaxing. Something about this man soothed her. Being in his presence was all she needed to get herself through the day.

"Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined. If any man here can show just cause why these two cannot lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or forever here after hold his peace."

Chris glanced down at his bride. She was focusing on what Reverend Alden was telling them. His beautiful Mary, always so serious about what she was doing. He loved that about her, her strive to have everything be the best it could be. He covered her hand on his sleeve with his free hand, squeezing it ever so lightly to reassure her he was here with her.

"Chris, will thou take this woman to be thy wedded wife? To live together in holy matrimony? Will thou love her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others? Cleave thee only unto her, as long as you both shall live?"

Eyes focused on Reverend Alden, Chris answered with the two simple words he could barely get out. "I will," he choked, fighting back emotion.

"And Mary…" Reverend Alden went on, smiling at the golden haired young woman before him, repeating the same passage to Mary her new husband just agreed to. Mary heard a stifled sob in the background; undoubtedly Caroline was wiping away tears with her snowy white handkerchief. Her portion of the vows were almost done and before she knew it, she would be Mrs. Nelson. Reverend Alden would introduce them as Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Nelson. Oh, how she was ready for this! This was the moment she'd waited for, all those months waiting to turn sixteen, teaching, planning…. It all lead up to this very moment. "… as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," replied Mary ever so softly, audible to the man beside her who was now her husband, and the man before her, who was the family's reverend since they had moved to Walnut Grove.

Reverend Alden nodded to Adam Simms, who stepped forward, looking dapper in his Sunday best, and handed over a small, round wedding band to Chris. He held it around the tip of Mary's ring finger, ready to put it on when signaled.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual gift. It signifies to all that this man and this woman have joined together in holy matrimony in the church of our Lord, Jesus Chris. Now we pray…"

Reverend Alden bent his head, eyes closed, in prayer. All before him joined in, during the closing ceremony of the wedding. When he finished, Chris slipped the ring over Mary's finger. "In token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love, I thee wed. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

Laura stood next to Mary, tapping her on the arm to raise her awareness it was her turn to take the ring and present it to Chris. Mary took the ring from Laura, and repeated to Chris the same vows he just said. "…of our constant faith and abiding love, I thee wed. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

Mary, facing Chris, hands joined, looked up at her husband. He gazed back at her with all the love he could pull forth into his expression. Forever more he would be bound to her, and she to him. The exchanging of rings was the signifying moment in a ceremony to her that things were official. Words were merely that, words. But this small physical act of putting a metal band on her husband's finger was all it took to join her to him.

"… and the giving and receiving of these rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Chris waited, almost expectantly, for Reverend Alden to give him the final words he wanted to hear. Reverend Alden glanced quickly at the young couple, and exclaimed, "You may kiss the bride!"

Mary bent her head to the right, as Chris bent his to the left and lowered it ever so slightly. Just before their lips met, he whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Nelson."

Taken aback only slightly, Mary bounced right back with a quick "I love you, Mr. Nelson," before Chris planted his mouth to her's in the most loving and tender kiss she'd ever received from anybody. A round of applause went up as the newlyweds turned towards them.

"Family and friends… I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Nelson!" declared Reverend Alden.

The slightest breeze blew across the faces of the happy couple, and of those of their guests. The sun was getting lower in the hills behind the home made altar, painting a brilliant picture across the horizon. The glow of the day's final light cast beautiful shadows across the faces of everyone who was dear to her. As Reverend Alden's ceremony was at a close, Mary drew in a deep breath, filling her senses with the sweet smell of the prairie grass she'd come to love as home. She was Mary Nelson now, and her new home would be in the arms of her husband.

A/N: After rewatching Season 5 I realized Mary turned 16 during that season. Given that I already am rewriting Mary's life, I made amendments to the story. Stays tuned for future installments, and please R/R!


End file.
